This disclosure is related to load balancing, such as between co-processors, for example.
Computer graphics is an extensive field in which a significant amount of hardware and software development has taken place over the last twenty years or so. See, for example, Computer Graphics: Principles and Practice, by Foley, Van Dam, Feiner, and Hughes, published by Addison-Wesley, 1997. Typically, in a computer platform or other similar computing device, dedicated graphics hardware is employed in order to render graphical images, such as those used in connection with computer games, for example. For such systems, dedicated graphics hardware may be limited in a number of respects that have the potential to affect the quality of the graphics, including hardware flexibility and/or its rendering capability.
In graphics, typically, a standard computing platform will include a central processing unit (CPU) and a graphical processing unit (GPU). As GPUs continue to become more complex and capability of a larger number of computing tasks, techniques for load balancing processing between the processors becomes more desirable.